


A Family Thanksgiving

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Clark Gregg's Stupidly Sexy Smiles, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, Lola (Marvel), Mentions of Coulson/Price, Mentions of Daisy/Lincoln, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Road Trips, Season 4 related, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy celebrates Thanksgiving with her found family: her unsuspecting father, Polly & Robin Hinton, and Phil Coulson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Not sure quite what put this idea in my head - or why, given I'm British, I'm so bloody obsessed with writing Thanksgiving fics, but there you are...

Daisy's developed the habit of taking refuge in hidden corners of the base when being around people gets too much, and she hadn't thought anyone had noticed, but she realises afterwards that she should've guessed that Phil would notice, if anyone did. He comes wandering into a half empty storage room where she's sitting in the corner (out of sight of anyone casually looking through the door) working on her laptop. He pretends to be surprised to see her, but he's not very convincing, and she heaves a silent sigh, then fixes a smile on her face before she looks up at him.

"Coulson."

"Daisy." His voice and expression immediately soften when he says her name, and she wishes he wouldn't do that, but she's fairly sure he's neither aware he's doing it, or capable of stopping himself from doing it.

"Did you need me for something?" she asks as he crosses the room to her side.

"No," he says quickly. Then, "If you want me to go away, I will."

She considers for a moment, then shakes her head. "No, it's okay." She waits for him to settle on the floor beside her, then says, "Actually, there's something I want to ask you."

His expression brightens. "Okay."

"Do you think the Director would let me have a couple of days off to go to Wisconsin?"

"To see Ca – Dr Winslow?" he asks.

"Sort of. Polly and Robin Hinton have invited me for Thanksgiving dinner. Cal will be there too." She drops her eyes. "He and Polly Hinton are low-key dating."

He puts his hand on her forearm, just a brief touch of warmth through the denim of her shirt. "And you want to go?"

"Maybe," she says.

"Oh?" 

She shrugs. "I've never had a proper family Thanksgiving. Polly and Robin aren't my family, and Cal doesn't know he's my father, but they're the closest thing I've got these days. Well, apart from you."

He looks startled, and she wonders why. "You consider me family?" he asks, his voice soft and low.

"Of course," she says immediately. "You've always stood by me and supported me. You saw my potential when no one else ever had. You believe in me." She drops her voice to a near whisper. "I trust you more than anyone, Phil."

"I'm honoured and humbled," he says, and sounds it.

She can't help leaning into him just a little and he immediately wraps his arm around her shoulders and squeezes her into his side. "Is this okay?" he asks, and she really appreciates the fact that he's always careful to ask her that these days.

"It feels nice," she tells him quietly. 

"I think the Director would say yes," Phil says, "Although – " He pauses for so long that she leans away from him just enough to look at his face, and sees he looks a bit conflicted. "He might prefer you not to go alone," he says finally.

"Figures," Daisy says. Then, after a beat, "Would you come with me, Phil?"

"Of course," he says instantly, and she can sense he's somehow excited at the idea. She wonders why: is it the thought of spending time with her, especially after she was gone so long? Is it the thought of getting away from the Playground for a couple of days – after all, he spent months living aboard the Zephyr1 while she was gone.

"Could we – " She starts, then stops because it's a silly idea.

"Could we what?" he asks.

"Take Lola?" she asks. "No, silly idea. The weather's likely to be lousy."

"I think she'll manage," he says with a little smirk. "We could share the driving, if you like?"

"I would," she says instantly.

He grins outright at that. "We can book into a motel or a B&B for the night," he says, "and then drive back the following day."

He's properly excited now, she can tell, and she finds that the idea of going for Thanksgiving dinner with the Hintons and her father is growing on her now.

"Let's see if the Director will see us now," he suggests. "Then we can start making arrangements."

She can't say she's entirely eager to speak to the Director, but she knows that the sooner they make arrangements, the better, so she nods, folds her laptop shut, then gets to her feet and follows Phil out of the storage room and into the hall. She wonders what she'll do if the Director turns down their request, then decides not to consider the possibility.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Three weeks later, Daisy is driving Lola to Wisconsin, Phil beside her. They're both bundled up warm because it's turned very cold, although there's no snow so far, fortunately. Lola's got a good heater, but the temperature outside is actually hovering around freezing point. They've got an overnight bag apiece in the trunk, and there's also a small cardboard box containing gifts and various edible treats – the latter chosen by Phil. He'd taken her shopping to buy the gifts and treats even though Daisy had pointed out she could buy everything online. 

"It's part of the family Thanksgiving experience," he'd explained when she suggested buying online. "Don't worry, I'll come with you and hold your hand."

She'd been startled by his words, although a moment later she'd convinced herself that he didn't mean it literally. And while Phil hadn't actually held her hand at any point during their shopping trip, their arms and shoulders had brushed against each other as they studied various gift options and food displays, and he'd placed his palm in the middle of her back a couple of times – a momentary thing to convey comfort when she'd got a bit emotional first about never having Thanksgiving with her parents, then later about the fact that Robin was having her first Thanksgiving without her father.

She'd noticed that since she came back Phil's been a lot more touchy-feely, but in a very discreet way; at first she'd thought she ought to ask him to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him not to touch her – his touches are the only gentleness in her life. Simmons touches her occasionally, but only in the context of medical checks, and she's become distant and impersonal with Daisy, which Daisy finds she only half regrets. Mack and May both seem to keep their distance too, and Fitz is hardly ever around any more – he's working on some secret project with Dr Radcliffe, and Daisy's determined never to see him again if she can avoid him because she doesn't want any more reminders of what Hive did to her, or made her do to others.

They stop for lunch in a little roadside diner that looks as if it was built in the 1950s and hasn't changed in the decades since, although once inside she finds they've got free Wifi, and all the modern trappings of an eatery. They have a very enjoyable lunch, and Daisy finds herself relaxing properly for the first time in – well, she can't actually remember the last time she was this relaxed, certainly it was some time before she left SHIELD. And she's delighted when Phil gives her Lola's keys and suggests she drive the rest of the way up to Wisconsin.

They arrive at the Hinton's late in the afternoon, and Daisy's barely pulled into the drive before the front door opens and Robin comes rushing out, dragging her mother in her wake.

"You came!" Robin exclaims excitedly, and as soon as she's out of the car throws herself at Daisy, her head hitting Daisy in the stomach. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, munchkin," Daisy says with a chuckle, and hugs the no-longer-quite-so-little girl back. 

"It's good to see you again, Daisy," Polly Hinton says, her pleasure more restrained, but no less evident.

"You too," Daisy says. "You remember Phil Coulson?"

"Of course," Polly says, and shakes hands with Phil, before gently pulling Robin away from Daisy. "Come on, honey, let's get inside before we all catch cold."

Robin grabs Daisy's free hand so she tosses Lola's keys to Phil so he can get the box of gifts and treats from the trunk, then allows herself to be towed inside the house.

She's barely relinquished her coat to Polly, and her scarf and beanie to Robin before a change in the vibrations in the hall tells her that Cal's arrived, and she looks up to see him standing at the other end of the hall, a fond smile on his face as he looks at the scene by the door.

"Hello Daisy," he says, coming forward to greet her, and she swallows the lump in her throat, then wishes him a happy Thanksgiving. She's relieved when she senses Phil entering the house, and glad to step back from Cal – this is going to be harder than she realised, she thinks, and wishes it wasn't too late to leave, but she can't do that them – she can't run, tempted though she is.

As if he senses her disquiet, she feels Phil's hand on her back, and she turns far enough towards him enough to take the box from him.

"We've brought you some gifts," she says, "and some treats."

"Presents!" exclaims Robin excitedly, and everyone laughs, then Polly ushers them into the sitting room, a homey room full of warmth and comfort.

Daisy and Phil settle onto one couch, while Polly, Robin, and Cal sit on the second, Robin between the two adults. Daisy passes out the gifts, giving two to Robin, before passing one each to Polly and Cal, then Phil sets the treats – candies and cookies – on the coffee table that's between the two couches. Robin rips open her gifts and is thrilled with her copy of _Bambi_ on DVD, along with plushies of Bambi and Thumper, and Daisy's glad she asked Polly what her daughter was currently into. She and Phil opted to buy Cal a calendar for the new year, featuring photos of baby animals, for him to hang in his office at the vetinary clinic. For Polly, they bought a framed print of a mother robin on her nest, and the father robin flying towards her, his beak full of worms. Polly gets a little more emotional than Daisy anticipated, and she feels bad until Cal reaches over behind Robin (who's leaning over the coffee table to look at the candies, Bambi and Thumper clutched in her lap), and wraps a hand over Polly's arm.

After a brief discussion with Robin about the candies and cookies – Robin gets permission to have one treat before dinner – Polly gets up to fetch them all a drink: hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows on top, which is so good Daisy has to stop herself from moaning in pleasure. Robin, of course, ends up with a whipped cream moustache and Daisy doesn't hesitate to take a couple of photos with her cell phone before she leans across the coffee table and wipes it off with a tissue that Polly passes to her. 

Robin wants to watch her DVD, and insists that Daisy watch it with her. Polly gets up to put the finishing touches to the dinner, and Cal goes with her. Phil settles beside Daisy to watch the movie, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders as if they sit and watch movies together every day. Daisy can't say she minds, any more than she minds when Robin insinuates herself onto Daisy's lap, shoving her thumb into her mouth while she clutches her stuffed animals in her other arm. A tiny part of Daisy wishes she could do this regularly – that she and Phil lived close enough to babysit Robin for Polly; she hasn't thought a great deal about having a child of her own – none of her relationships have been stable enough to make it a subject for consideration – but she thinks she wouldn't mind being a mother-by-proxy, or even a foster mother, in due time.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Dinner is excellent, and she and Phil leave the Hinton home feeling pleasantly full and sleepy. Phil drives them across town to the B&B, and they park Lola, then carry their bags inside to find that things aren't quite according to plan – Phil had booked them adjacent rooms, but another guest left a bath running and the water overflowed into the room below – one of the two booked for them. And because it's Thanksgiving, the owner hasn't been able to get anyone in to deal with the flood damage. Also, because it's Thanksgiving, the owner doesn't have another room to offer them, and it's too late in the day for them to try to find somewhere else.

"We'll just have to bunk in together," Daisy says cheerfully, although she has butterflies stampeding around in her stomach at the thought.

"Are you sure?" Phil asks in a low voice, but she nods firmly, then signs them both in before accepting the room key, and leading the way upstairs.

"I could – " he begins, but Daisy cuts him off.

"You're not sleeping in Lola, Phil," she says. "It's got to be at least 10 below tonight, you'll freeze, even with Lola's heater running. We're both adults, we'll deal."

"I just don't want to crowd you," he says softly. "Or make you uncomfortable."

"I'm uncomfortable with the idea of you sleeping in the car," she says. "It'll be fine."

"Okay." He doesn't sound entirely convinced, not that she blames him – she's not entirely convinced herself, but she's absolutely certain he cannot sleep in Lola.

She unlocks the door to their room, and strides in, ignoring the slight qualm she feels when she sees there's only one bed in the room – the owner had neglected to mention that fact. But she's not going to back down now.

"Daisy," Phil says, sounding worried. She puts her bag down and turns to face him.

"We'll share, Phil," she tells him. "It'll be fine."

He gazes at her intently for what feels like a long time, but isn't, then nods once. "Okay."

"Good." She stuffs her beanie and scarf into her coat pockets, then pulls off her coat and hangs it in the closet. Then she sits on the side of the bed and gets her boots off; she deliberately doesn't watch as Phil divests himself off his own outer layers. They take it in turns to use the bathroom, changing into their sleepwear in the bathroom, and when Phil comes out, Daisy's sitting on the foot of the bed waiting for him.

"Which side do you prefer?"

"The left, if you don't mind."

She shrugs. "I don't." She gets up and moves around to the right side, and as she settles under the covers she notices Phil's hesitating on the other side of the bed. "What's up?" she asks softly, then notices the way he's massaging his upper left arm above the spot where his prosthetic connects to his stump. 

"I – uh – " She waits for him to say anything more, but he just blushes, then sits on the side of the bed.

"Phil, if you prefer to sleep with the prosthetic off, that's fine with me. But if you want to leave it on, that's okay, too. Do whichever is more comfortable for you."

He whispers a thank you, then swings his legs up onto the bed and pulls the covers up over himself. 

"Light off?" she asks once he seems to be settled.

"Yeah."

She reaches across to the lamp on the nightstand and switches it off, then shifts around a little. After five minutes of lying in the dark, Phil still hasn't relaxed at all, so she shifts to lie on her side, facing him, and reaches out carefully to loosely wrap her hand around his wrist. 

"Relax, Phil," she says softly. "I trust you, okay?"

"Sorry," he whispers. "It's just – this is the first time I've shared a bed since – " She hears him swallow in the dark before he says, "Rosalind Price."

"First time for me since Lincoln," she points out, and hears his breath hitch, then he rolls onto his side to face her.

"Daisy," he whispers, sounding like he's going to cry.

"Phil." She shifts towards him and tentatively wraps her arms around him. He immediately wraps his arms around her and they hold each other for a long time, his body gradually relaxing into her embrace. She can feel sleep creeping up on her, and senses him falling asleep too, and she smiles a little at the prospect of falling asleep while cuddling with Phil Coulson.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy wakes early the next morning, about 5am, to find that they've changed positions in the night and Phil is spooning her. She blushes when she realises his cock's hard against her ass, but she knows it doesn't mean anything – men get morning erections – it's nothing to do with her specifically.

She shifts a little, intending to pull away from Phil's body enough so he won't wake up and feel embarrassed, but he tightens his arms around her torso, and murmurs something indistinct, and she doesn't want to wake him – there's no need for them both to be awake so early. She closes her eyes and tries to will herself back to sleep, but she can't – she's acutely aware that her own body is reacting involuntarily to the state of Phil's body. She tries not to move, even though she wants to press her ass against his crotch, even though she wants to roll over and wrap her hand around his swollen shaft and pump it a few times before guiding its thick girth into her slick sex.

_Really not helping, Daisy,_ she scolds herself. She's in the middle of a silent rant at herself when she realises that Phil's waking up – his vibrations are growing 'sharper', more distinct, and part of her wants to pull herself away from him, but the rest of her is intrigued to see how he's going to react.

She's a bit startled when he whispers her name, then presses a kiss to the nape of her neck. She feels like she stuck her finger in an electric socket – her entire body tingles at the touch of his lips against her skin, momentary though it is. His left hand shifts to rest just above her sex, while his right arm tightens around her a fraction, and his hips shift, pressing his erection more emphatically against her ass. Is he awake, she wonders. Is he even aware of what he's doing?

She twists around in his arms and he makes a disgruntled sound, then opens his eyes, and she thinks how beautiful they look, especially this close. He gives her a soft, sleepy sort of smile, then rasps, "Morning, Daisy", and she almost chokes on her emotions: he looks _sexy_ with his sleepy eyes and soft smile and the stubble across his cheeks and chin. 

"Morning, Phil," she manages, and his smile widens, then he leans in and kisses her. It's soft and undemanding and astonishingly (to Daisy) arousing. She opens her mouth easily under the pressure from his lips, and he slides his tongue into her mouth. She can't hold back a tiny moan of desire and he slides his right hand down her back to cup her ass, pressing her lower body more firmly against his.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

"God, yes," she gasps, and deliberately presses herself forward. She grabs his left wrist and guides his hand between their bodies, and he gets the idea immediately, and moments later he's insinuated his hand inside her sweatpants and is sliding the tips of his fingers down onto her damp clit.

She groans his name and he deepens their kiss, then eases the tip of his finger inside her. "More," she rasps, her voice having gone husky from excitement.

Obediently he pushes two fingers inside her, and she moans far more loudly, then bites her lip in an attempt to keep herself quiet as he fingerfucks her to an intense climax. It's only when her muscles loosen from their tight grip on his fingers that she registers that he's just got her off with the fingers of his prosthetic hand, and she wonders why she finds that so sexy. 

She rolls him onto his back, rolling on top of him in the same movement, and his cock feels absolutely enormous now she's lying on top of it. "I need you inside me," she whispers, and he chokes out her name, then they wriggle against each other as they get Daisy's sweatpants far enough down that he can slide his now-exposed cock into her slick heat. She moans some more when he fills and stretches her, and she can't suppress a shudder of pleasure as she rocks over him.

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps. "Feels so good."

"Yes," he hisses, then he grabs her hips, wraps his legs over hers, and rolls them over, his dick still buried inside her, before he begins to thrust. She lifts her hips to meet his every downward thrust and watches his face as he fucks her, and the way he looks at her brings her close to weeping, but she bites it back because she doesn't want to worry him.

She comes a second time, just as hard as the first, and he thrusts a few more times before climaxing himself, and she can feel it starting in his vibrations before she feels the physical effects inside her. She feels her muscles go slack, and he nuzzles the side of her neck, then buries his face in the pillow beside her.

"Phil?"

"Yeah," he says, breathing heavily. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," she says as emphatically as she can. "I'm good."

"You're better than good," he says firmly. He lifts his face and gazes down at her. "You're the best."

She feels heat in her cheeks, but (just barely) resists the urge to deflect his comments. "You're pretty good yourself, mister," she says lightly, and he smirks, then slides his arms under her again before rolling them both over so she's lying on top of him once more.

He kisses her, his mouth soft and languid, and she is startled when she feels a surge of fresh desire. Fortunately for her, he seems to know what she wants or needs without her needing to ask, because he deepens his kisses, then he grasps the hair on the back of her head and carefully tilts her head back, exposing her throat, which he kisses and licks, then grazes with his teeth, and Daisy can't help a needy whine escaping from the back of her throat as another surge of desire races through her body. His mouth migrates to her breasts and he spends some time kissing and sucking and biting first one, then the other, before he kisses down to her belly. He spends some time sucking her flesh over her gunshot scars, and she feels her inner muscles tightening, before his mouth slides over her mound to land on her left inner thigh. He pushes her legs further apart, then goes down on her with a single-minded dedication that leaves her weeping softly. 

Using his mouth and fingers he drives her to two more orgasms, the second less intense than the first, before moving back up her body, and she can feel he's hard again. He rests his body over hers, his cock pressing against her thigh, and she's startled when he cups her cheek in his palm, then drags his thumb along her cheekbone. 

"I love you, Daisy," he whispers. "I've loved you for such a long time."

"I know," she gets out. "You've been pretty obvious over the years, Phil. Although – " She pauses to swallow hard. "I didn't realise you loving me meant this." She emphasises her point with a quick, hard kiss.

He smiles. "I didn't either until now. Well, last night," he amends.

She chuckles weakly, then curls her left hand around the nape of his neck before reaching down with her right to guide his dick into her again. "Fuck me, Phil, please."

He kisses her softly. "I think I'd much rather make love to you," he says, and while she's staring at him, startled and disbelieving, he begins to move, pressing tiny butterfly kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her throat, her ears, and all along her jaw before he finally brings his mouth down on hers and kisses her properly.

When she comes this time it's a less intense orgasm, but it seems to go on for much longer, and then he's spilling inside her, and she feels her muscles tightening around his cock.

Afterwards they take it in turns to shower (the cubicle being too small to share), then they dress and head downstairs to get breakfast before they hit the road. 

Daisy knows they're going to need to have a conversation soon because she knows, from Elena's periodic complaints, that SHIELD has a no fraternisation rule for human-Inhuman interactions, and she can't imagine the Director's going to be impressed to learn they've broken that rule if he finds out about the change in their relationship. 

Personally Daisy thinks the rule is stupid, but since she's not the Director, and she's not exactly the Director's favourite agent, either (despite the fact he has outed himself as an Inhuman – which ought to make him more sympathetic, she thinks), she knows there's little point in complaining about the rule. 

Then she wonders if this morning was just a one-off – a one-not-night stand. But she knows that's not true – Phil has made it very clear he loves her and has done for a long time. Which she's been aware of without really acknowledging. And she loves him, even if she didn't actually say that this morning. So, a secret relationship it is then. It won't be easy, but then nothing's ever been easy for her, so why should this be? It doesn't matter. All that matters is being with Phil. And if they get caught and kicked out of SHIELD, well they'll get by. She will still fight xenophobic assholes like the Watchdogs and other hate groups out to destroy the Inhumans, and she knows Phil will help her in that fight. Yes, it'd be harder without SHIELD's resources, but it'll be easier with two of them than when it was just Daisy alone. The thought that she doesn't have to be alone any more is a comforting one, and she tells herself not to worry about how all the good things that have happened to her have gone wrong in the past. She's determined to believe that this time it'll be different. It has to be: she loves Phil Coulson.


End file.
